


Never gonna give you up

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: A New Direction OCs in a Klaine drabble [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: ”I still have you in my phone under ‘don’t call’ even though it’s been years and I just accidentally sent you a rickroll oops” au





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, let’s make that guest list,” Karina Cara tells her friend. 

“Do we have to?” Kurt asks. He’s exhausted. They spent most of their day in dance rehearsals, and Kurt would rather go home and sleep. Karina, on the other hand, wants to stay in the theater for now.

“This is important, Kurt, we’ve been planning this for so long. We’re performing at a huge ballet show.”

“You are performing,” Kurt corrects her, “I don’t dance anymore. I did ballet as a kid, remember?”

“But you will accompany me by singing, Kurt,” Karina tells him, “Give youself more credit. Give me your phone, I will need the numbers of a couple of people.”

Kurt grumbles something, but he gives up. By now, he knows that his friend is very determinded. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, but by doing that, he accidentally unlocks it.

A familiar song fills the room.

_We’re no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I _

“Did you just fucking rickroll me?” Karina asks.

Kurt tries to shut off the music. “No, oh my god, I would never,” he says as he tries to make Rick Astley stop singing. Since he’s focused on Karina, he doesn’t notice him accidentally clicking on the share button instead of closing the app. When the song dies away, he turns back to his phone screen and he’s surprised to see his contacts.

_Dad_

_Dani_

_Don’t Call_

_Elliott_

_Finn_

His stops scrolling when he sees the ‘Don’t Call’. Sometimes he wonders why he’s never deleted Blaine’s number.

“Thanks god you stopped that song,” Karina says, but Kurt barely hears her. He can’t stop looking at that number. 

He and Blaine broke up after Kurt moved to New York. It was for the best, since long distance wasn’t going to work anyway. They weren’t all too worried, but neither of them had planned on Kurt moving to Chicago.

By the time Blaine arrived in New York, Kurt was long gone. Even though Kurt had told Blaine about his new career opportunity, they had fought about it. Blaine claimed that Kurt had ruined all their plans. Kurt yelled back, reminding Blaine that they had broken up. 

Without thinking, Kurt had hung up and that was that.

Too embarrased, he never called Blaine back.

“Kurt?”

Years have passed and Kurt has dated some guys. According to his glee friends, so has Blaine. You can say that Kurt has moved on, but he never deleted Blaine’s number.

His contact name went from ‘Blaine’ to ‘B <3′ back to ‘Blaine’ to ‘Jerk’ to ‘Don’t Call’ and Kurt’s never bothered to change it or to actually delete Blaine’s number. 

Maybe he should.

He clicks on the contact to delete it, but instead of showing Kurt the data and an option to delete the contact, the screen changes to a message app.

“… no.”

Kurt sees the message clearly.

He has sent a rickroll to his ex.

“No. No. NO. NO. NO!” he yells in panic. Karina looks alarmed.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, looking worried.

“I just- I think- I-” Kurt forces the words out of him, “I accidentally sent a rickroll to my ex.”

It’s silent.

Until-

Karina burts out in laughter.

* * *

“Hey Wes?”

“Yes?”

“Uhm, I think I’m going crazy.”

“Please tell me something new, Blaine.”

“No really… this can’t be right.”

“What?”

“I think Kurt just rickrolled me.”

“WHAT?”

* * *

Karina walks her friend home. Kurt feels even worse. Blaine hasn’t responded yet.

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“Yes, but he’s read it. I can see it.”

“Oh.”

They reach Kurt’s apartment and Karina pats him on the back. “Hey, it was an accident. It’s all going to be okay.”

Kurt sighs and hopes so. Karina knows about Blaine, so it’s not weird for Kurt to talk about him. There’s only one thing Karina doesn’t know.

Those lyrics may have some kind of truth in them.

Kurt still loves Blaine in some weird, twisted way. He just didn’t want to think about it. It wasn’t until he found out that Blaine has read his message that he understood why he never deleted Blaine’s number.

Yet, Kurt can’t say that the lyrics apply to him. He did give up on Blaine.

Kurt doesn’t regret moving to Chicago, but he does regret never contacting him again. 

It’s been years.

What must Blaine be thinking?

Does he even know it’s Kurt? Maybe Blaine did delete Kurt’s number. The thought of Blaine deleting Kurt’s number makes him feel sick.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?”

“Google is a great invention, Blaine, you can trust it.”

“I know, but can I trust you?”

“Just go!”

* * *

The next day, Kurt’s sad to find out Blaine hasn’t replied to his message. He didn’t expect it, but it still hurts. 

Maybe he did delete Kurt’s number and thinks it was a wrong number.

“Stupid song,” he says while he kicks his bed, “Why did you have to send it to him of all people? Why did you have to be remembered of him?”

He keeps kicking until his neighbour starts to yell at him for making too much noise. 

Later that day, he goes to the theater. Karina hugs him when she sees her. Karina knows what’s like to embarras yourself in front of an ex, so she understands. Then again, she didn’t rickroll her ex-girlfriend, so Kurt’s pretty sure he has the right to feel horrible.

Why does rickrolling still exist in the first place?

“Come on,” Karina tugs Kurt’s arm, “Let’s rehearse some more. You need to improve you dancing.”

“I’m not even dancing for longer than ten minutes.”

“Still,” Karina drags him towards the stage. When they’re in position, Kurt starts to sing. Karina immediately starts to dance, and Kurt tries to follow along.

But no one can dance like Karina Cara.

After half an hour, they put on music and Karina help Kurt with his small routine. They’re so focused on their dance that they don’t notice someone else entering the theater.

When the song ends, they take a bow.

“Wow,” Vicky says, looking amazed, “I will never get tired of watching you dance.” She applauds them and Karina takes another bow. Kurt knows he’s turning red. He didn’t want anyone to see him just yet.

“What are you doing here?” Karina asks her girlfriend.

“I am here for Kurt, but I got a bit distracted,” Vicky is beaming. She loves it when Karina dances.

“For me?” Kurt asks. He and Vicky are friendly towards each other, but he’s never had a conversation with her without Karina in the room.

Vicky nods eagerly. “As you may know, every now and then I help out the theater crew. I don’t do overly special things, so I am only here to tell you that you have a phone call.”

“A phone call.”

“Yes, and I just realised I might get fired because I kept the man on the line waiting, but can you blame me? I got distracted,” she winks towards Karina.

She then gestures to Kurt to follow her. Kurt doesn’t know what to expect. Usually, when people call him, they call _him_ not the theater. During rehearsals he mutes his phone. He quickly checks his phone, but he has no missed calls.

Vicky hands him the theater phone and leaves. It’s a policy that all these things are private. It’s no one’s business except for Kurt’s.

“Hello?”

But instead of an answer, he gets a song.

“ _I just want to tell you how I’m feeling/Gotta make you understand,_ ” he knows that voice.

“Oh my god…”

“ _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down/Never gonna run around and desert you_ ,” Blaine is singing in his ear, “ _Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye/Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_.”

“Blaine?”

Kurt can feel himself blushing. 

“ _We’ve known each other for so long/Your heart’s been aching but you’re too shy to say it_ ,” Blaine continues to sing, and Kurt can’t help but smile. That’s when he realises they haven’t spoken to each other in years, and this really is the first time he’s heard Blaine’s voice. And Blaine is rickrolling him, “ _Inside we both know what’s been going on/We know the game and we’re gonna play it_ ”

“Please stop?”

“Okay. Hi.”

“You rickrolled me.”

“No, you rickrolled _me_ ,” Blaine says back, “Hi again.”

“Oh my god…”

When it remains silent, Kurt starts to panic. “I mean, it’s just so unexpected and I didn’t think you’d actually react and I just kinda rickrolled you on accident and it’s the first contact we’ve had in years -hi back, by the way- and oh wow, this isn’t weird at all and- are you laughing?”

“No,” Blaine tries to say, but he’s clearly laughing.

“Oh wow, this is not what I had in mind,” Kurt says. He’s surprised by the fact that he’s feeling at ease, though. He didn’t think about contacting Blaine too often, but he always assumed he’d be a stuttering mess.

But now, he’s just talking to Blaine like nothing’s happened.

It feels nice, though. He prefers this over stuttering. 

“Wait,” Kurt suddenly realises something, “How on earth did you know I work with this theatre.”

Again, silence.

“Blaine-”

“It was Wes’s idea!” Blaine blurts out, “He googled you and he found your Facebook. These days, you ought to set your profile to private, although I am happy you didn’t do that yet. I found the theatre and I just… called. I didn’t want to call you personally, because I feared you wouldn’t pick up. I’m glad you did though.”

“You left me no choice,” Kurt says jokingly, “I’m also glad I did.”

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Come here often?”

“Oh my god, Blaine.”

They talk for minutes. That is until Vicky basically yells at Kurt for calling private numbers on the theatre’s costs, so Blaine wants to give Kurt his number. That’s when they both realise they’ve never deleted each other’s numbers in the first place.

Years later, no one looks up when they incorporate the song Never Gonne Give You Up from all songs in their wedding vows. Okay, some guests do, but they both love telling others the story about how they got back together. 

“Well, I’m never gonna give you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Happy terribly late birthday to Karina Cara, yet another Glee OC of mine. I started writing this on March 16 (her birthday).
> 
> Alternative and unfinished ending in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternative and unfinished ending

“I ran into some guy,” Vicky rolls her eyes, “He was looking for this exact theater so I drove him here.” She looks around. “Maybe I shouldn’t have, since it seems like he’s disappeared.”

Karina looks at something behind her.

Kurt follows her gaze, but he can’t see anything unusual.

“Or maybe he’s hiding behind the door,” she says loudly, “I can see you, you know?”

Vicky immediately moves towards the two wooden doors and grabs someone by the arm. “What is your deal?”

Karina turns to Kurt. “Please tell me it’s not of those groupies again. I am not in the mood for people trying to get a sneak peek of our routine.” It has happened before and Karina is sure it will happen again.

“Ouch, let go of me!”

Vicky drags the unwanted visitor towards Kurt and Karina.

Kurt can’t believe it.

“I swear, I was not spying or anything,” Blaine says, trying to get out of Vicky’s grip.

Kurt doesn’t know what to do or say. Vicky is clearly holding Blaine, but why is he here? A thought crosses Kurt’s mind.

But no.

It can’t be.

“Then what are you doing?” Vicky demands.

“You are such a terrible spy,” Karina says, shaking her head, “I’d like to say it’s almost endearing, but it’s not.”

“Which made me think spying on us isn’t the only reason you’re here,” Kurt says without thinking. Blaine immediately stops fighting Vicky and Kurt slaps his hand against his forehead.

He had not meant to quote Blaine.

“I guess it is my turn to ask if all you guys are gay,” Blaine says back, looking a bit unsure, but Kurt can’t help but snort. 

Vicky and Karina both look confused, but Vicky lets go of Blaine.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asks, and he mentally high-fives himself for not stuttering like a nervous idiot, despite being a nervous idiot.

“You rickrolled me,” Blaine says. Kurt wants to disappear and Karina gasps.

“We should leave you two alone,” she says and before she can say anything else, she grabs Vicky’s hand and they run away. 

Blaine watches them go and then turns to Kurt. “You rickrolled me,” Blaine says again.

“I’m sorry?”

“It was an accident, wasn’t it?”

Kurt nods.

“Well, I’m glad you did it.”


End file.
